Lilly Phantom the Next Gereration
by digimedas
Summary: Danny and Sam have married and have a daughter named Lilly, who didn't know about her fauther's secret, but after moving to a new city and being in a ghost attack, she is going to have to make a name for herself to protect her new home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Author note: This is where Phantom Planet never happens

Prologue

Danny Fenton, in his twenty's and his wife Sam Fenton, don't call her Samantha; have just come home from the hospital with their baby daughter Lilith Madeline Fenton. Danny and Sam set Lilith in her room when Danny's ghost sense went off, suddenly an ecto-puss appeared and grabbed Lilith it was about to fly away when Lilith cause a ghostly wail, and the ecto-puss dropped her, luckily Danny change into his ghost form and caught her. The ecto-puss left and Danny and Sam stared at Lilith. Sam said "She has your powers." Danny said "Yeah, but we can't tell her about me being Danny Phantom, or her powers." Sam wanted to protest but Danny said "If my enemies know about her powers, they'll go after her." Sam said "Your right we have to protect our daughter."


	2. 14 Years Later

Chapter 1 14 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

A moving truck followed by a car has come pasting a city sign saying "Welcome to Astral City population average". When the truck parked at a house that was sold, the car parked across the street, out of the car came Danny Fenton wearing a red button up shirt, black pants and black shoes, followed by Sam Fenton whose hair is shoulder length, wearing a lavender blouse, a black pencil skirt and black high heeled ankle boot, and last came their fourteen year old daughter Lilith Fenton (or as she is commonly referred to Lilly) with long black hair and black bangs (kind of like her father), purple eye (for a mental picture imagine more Maddie's eyes then Sam's) wearing a purple t-shirt with a white oval and white sleeves , a blue denim skirt that reaches her knees and pink high-tops.

After the movers were done emptying the truck and left the Fentons were about to unpack when Sam went to talk to her daughter saying "Lilly I know this move may be hard on you, but I would like you to try to make friends alright, but without trying to be in the wrong crowd." Lilly wasn't sure she could make a friend because back in Amity Park she was just a quiet girl who rather read quietly in the library then out in a loud party, but when her mother got a promotion which caused the move both parents told her that it would be good for all of them, so she smiled and said "I'll try mom."

A few days later Lilly was starting her first day at Lincoln High School. Lilly got her schedule and was finished English with Miss Kats who was talking more about her boyfriend's then English that cased everyone to leave faster to their next classes, as Lilly was trying to find her way to her social studies class when she bumped into someone she apologised and saw she bumped into a boy In her English class, he had brown spiky hair, green eyes, wearing a green t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and green skater shoes, the boy said ``No problem, you're the new girl from English class, having a hard time finding your next class." Lilly said "Yes. Right now I have social studies with Mr. Young." The boy said "I have that class I can show you; by the way I'm Chris Clark." Lilly said "I'm Lilly Fenton."

When it was lunch Chris and Lilly were sitting at a table in the cafeteria to eat lunch, Lilly notice Chris stress and asked "Is something wrong." Chris said "It's my homework; my parents are pressuring me to do well, like my three brother and sister." Lilly surprised asked "You have three brothers and a sister." Chris said "Actually I have three older brothers, one younger brother, one older sister, and a little sister, my parents believe in huge bundles, but my older siblings are in college and university, so since I'm the oldest kid at home they are really pressuring me to do well." Lilly said "If you like we can work on our homework after school." Chris said "Sound like a good idea." Lilly decided to get some air, since she finished her lunch, and as she was out someone decided to accidently on purpose, drop a book which Lilly stepped on and slipped and fell into a mud puddle everyone laughed and the person responsible, a girl with blond hair in a high ponytail, with aqua eyes, wearing a pink tank top, a denim mini skirt, white boots and a belt with a gold belt buckle, approached her saying "Welcome to Astral City, loser!"

As everyone was leaving a hand reached out to help her up, Lilly looked up to see a girl with blond hair in pigtails, with brown eyes, wearing a yellow mini dress, black leggings and a pair of black knee high boot that seemed to be platforms. Lilly took the hand and the girl helped her up, the girl said "Hi my name is Gabby Trend, and you met the popular mean girl Amber Star. Anyway lunch period doesn't end for a while, let get you cleaned up." Gabby took Lilly to the school showers and handed her some shampoo conditioner, and a towel, once Lilly was showered and wrapped in the towel, Gabby took out a bag threw it to the ground and instantly a closet popped out with many styles of clothing, Lilly asked "What the heck is that?" Gabby said "My portable closet, I like to be prepared for any fashion emergency, like when Amber decides to give the new girl a hard time, now let's find you a decent outfit to wear for class, then we can go to my house and get your cloths cleaned." Lilly said "That sound great, but I promised this guy Chris that I would hang out and do our homework." Gabby said "He can come to, I have homework too, and the three of us can do homework and hang out." There was a knock on the door and came Chris's voice "Lilly I heard you had a run in with Amber, you okay?" Lilly said "I'm fine Gabby is getting me descent for class, and offered we all study at her house, that okay." Chris said "Fine with me, see you after school." Gabby then checked her portable closet and found a purple ¾ inch sleeve shirt, and a pair of blue jean. When Lilly put it on Gabby said "You can keep the cloths they look great on you, now to see if Amber would be mad if you wore a little make-up." Gabby then takes off one of her boots and opened a secret compartment that contains make-up, and put on some blush and lip-gloss on Lilly.

After school all three headed to Gabby's house and when they got their Lilly was in awe that Gabby's place was by a spa called Trendy Spa, Gabby said "My mom owns the spa, and when it's really busy that she and her employees are too busy, I help, I do get tips on fashion and money from when I help, but I really want to be a fashion designer." Chris said "I have always been a curio that since your mom owns the spa, why you don't hang with Amber and get free facials all the time." Gabby said "For one, I still have to pay for the spa treatment I get there, second I don't like hanging with shallow people who I think can cause people to lose brain cell, just by being around them too long, just because I like fashion, doesn't mean I don't care about my grades."

After a month Lilly have been best friend with Gabby and Chris, and one day they were eating lunch in the cafeteria when suddenly a blast came from the wall behind them and caused a hole in the wall, and through the hole came a man that was almost all white, in skin and clothes wearing a black had and had glowing green eyes, behind him were what appeared to be some sort of guard who appeared to have no legs just tails. Lilly saw them and one thing came to her mind on what they are, the very thing her grandparent hunted, the very things she didn't believe in…GHOSTS!


	3. Daughter of the Halfa

Chapter 2 Daughter of the Halfa

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The guard like ghost started scattering in the cafeteria destroying everything, and the students were running out, Lilly was about to run to but the white ghost that seemed to be in charge, grabbed one of her arms and said "So this is the daughter of the halfa, wonder if the rumors of her powers are true." Lilly struggling said "I don't know what you're talking about, but let me go" as she said that a blast of energy shot out of her hand throwing the ghost to the wall and forcing him to release her. A guard then tried to catch her, Lilly instinctively shot her hands out and yelled "Get away from me" and more energy blast shot through her hands and the ghost was thrown back, Lilly looked at her hands and noticed green smoke coming from them and asked herself "What just happened?" Then a part of the ceiling was falling her direction, as it fell, she closed her eyes instead of hitting her the ceiling seemed to go through her, seeing the ceiling piece caused her to be more confused then she heard Gabby say "Lilly, I don't know how you did what you did, but we have to get out of here." As Lilly ran out of the cafeteria she heard the ghost in charge say "We'll meet again."

The ghost then left and the teacher were taking attendance to see if everyone was present, which they were. The principal Mr. Black, a man with sleeked back hair, and a grey business suit said "It seems school will be cancelled till we make repairs", the students celebrated, and the principle continued "go to your teachers and gain your homework assignment", the student moaned and the principle said "Would you rather make up the work you miss during your summer vacation", the student looked thoughtful and a kid said "Let's get our homework." Mr. Black said "That's what I thought."

After Lilly got her assignment she called her parents on the phone and they said they heard and are going to pick her up. On the way home Lilly couldn't help wondering _how I did those things and what that ghosted mean when he said I was the daughter of the halfa, whatever that is._

The next day Lilly was talking to Chris on the phone saying he couldn't come to work on their homework like the three of them did, because his parents wanted to make sure that he would be fine so they wanted him to stay in the house all day, Lilly understood and said Gabby couldn't come over because with the students not being at school, many are at the spa, it is so busy Gabby has to help. After the call Lilly went to the attic because she knew her grandparents gave their son, her father some ghost hunting equipment and she thought that she might need it, as she entered she saw many boxes and went to look for the equipment. As she looked she saw a lot of junk, but no ghost hunting equipment, as she opened the next box she saw an old newspaper with the headline saying "Danny Phantom Saves Amity Park" as Lilly looked at the photograph, she saw a teenager, with snowy white hair, neon green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, a white belt and a strange white emblem on his chest, Lilly thought _he looks strangely familiar, _she then put the paper down and kept looking, and in a box she knocked over a book fell out, Lilly looked at the page that the book showed during the landing and the book was a photo album and it showed her dad when he was fourteen, then Lilly realized something she grabbed the newspaper with Danny Phantom, and looked at it and then the photo of her dad. The hair and eyes were different but Lilly couldn't mistake the resemblance and shouted "My dad is Danny Phantom!"


	4. The Diary

Chapter 3 The Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Lilly was in shock about finding out his dad was a hero, but started to remember what happened and thought that it made sense but then wondered how he became Danny Phantom, she then looked into more boxes and found a gothic diary, realizing it was her mother's. Lilly looked into the diary and on the first page she read telling about how her father got his powers, apparently her mother dared him to go into the portal her grandparent build, when Danny was in it he hit the on button inside, which cause Lilly to think _I always knew Grandpa Fenton was goofy but putting the on switch inside the portal, not the best design._ Lilly continued to read the diary, learning of the adventures her father had when he was her age, some adventures she thought awesome crossing the country to find reality gems, and some disturbing like reading about Vlad Masters, a halfa who has a thing for her grandma. By the time she was done reading, her mother called her for dinner.

While Lilly was eating dinner, Sam came and said "Lilly we got calls from your grandparents." Lilly asked "Your parents of dad's?" Danny said "My parents, they heard of the attack at your school, so they got permission from the school board to add ghost protection to the repairs, including an anti-ghost shield, so they are moving to Astral City, also Aunt Jazz, and your cousins Nathan, and Jake are coming because the fright has caused people to need therapy." Lilly asked "What about Uncle Eric?" addressing Jazz's husband. Danny said "He is moving to, but he has many business trips so it will take him awhile."

During the night Lilly couldn't sleep, because her mind was on Danny Phantom's adventures, from fighting meat monsters, to clones, to battling an evil older self. Lilly thought of how brave and selfless her father was, Lilly hoped someday she could be like that, she took the diary out and realised she missed an entry, it was of the day her parents brought her from the hospital, when they got to their house in Amity Park an ecto puss grabbed her, but she made a ghostly wail, and her parents decided to protect her, they wouldn't tell her. Lilly then said to herself "Tomorrow I'm going to start to learn about my powers" she looks at the clock and realises it is midnight and says "Okay, later today, I'm going to start learning about my powers!"


	5. Friends Learn

Chapter 4 Friends Learn

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

When it was noon hour, Chris and Gabby went to Lilly house, they knocked, and Sam came out Gabby said "Hi Mrs. Fenton is Lilly here?" Sam said "She is, but she doesn't seem to be herself, she has been going in and out of the attic, maybe you can talk to her, I think she's in her room."

As Chris and Gabby got to Lilly's room they saw a gothic diary, her laptop was on with the ghost that attacked the school, the name on the computer said Walker, and lastly they saw Lilly digging through her closet. Gabby asked "Lilly, what are you doing?" Lilly said "Nothing just looking at what I have in my closet." Chris said "And then what is all this stuff likes on your laptop, and this diary, tell us what's going on!" Lilly sighed then asked if they can keep a secret, they said yes and Lilly told them about her dad being a half ghost superhero, and that she inherited his powers and said "I told myself that today I would learn about my powers, but first I looked at the other stuff in the attic, I found the ghost files and put it on my computer, I also found a map to the ghost zone…" takes out said map and continued "and this" shows them a Fenton thermos. Chris said "A thermos, what did your dad do, scare the ghost with soup?" Lilly said "This is no ordinary thermos , this is the Fenton thermos, my dad used this to trap ghost, before sending them back to the ghost zone, look I don't expect you to believe me, but I am going to learn about my powers and become a hero too." Gabby said "We believe you, we saw what you did to defend yourself, and we're going to help you. Now for a possible related subject, what were you doing in your closet?" Lilly said "If I'm going to be a half ghost hero, I need a costume and I know my grandparents gave me a jumpsuit for my birthday…" she continues to look in her closet and finally see the jumpsuit and when taking it out say "here it is" and reveals a white jumpsuit with black boots, black gloves and a black belt. When Lilly was about to put the suit on Gabby said "You're not going to put it on yet are you?" Lilly said "Well yes, if I'm right when I transform the colors on my suit will invert." Gabby said "But that suit doesn't seem quite right on you whether white and black or black and white. Why not let me take it home tonight to make some tweaks to scream you." Lilly looked down and said "But I promised today I would start learning to use my power." Chris said "Do you know how to transform to a ghost mode?" Lilly frowned but said "I do have some idea from reading my mom's diary, but I haven't tried yet." Gabby said "So one more day won't hurt." Lilly was reluctant, but she has seen Gabby, whether shopping or sewing clothes she would never let someone look bad, so she handed Gabby the jumpsuit.

Chris said "Now that that has been settled, let's go to the Junction. Lilly looked confused and Gabby explained "The Junction is like everything for a hangout, from a cyber café, to a fast food place, to a place to listen to live music, to an arcade, we know you haven't been there so we thought we would show it to you, it also have a quiet room so after we eat, we can do our assignments." And they headed out, with money and assignment of course.


	6. Moving and Going Ghost

Chapter 5 Moving and Going Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The next morning, Lilly woke up when she heard her cellphone ring, it was Gabby. Gabby said "Hey Lilly, I finished your suit, when can you get to my place." Lilly remembered what her parent told her for dinner last night, and said "Last night my parent told me my aunt and cousins would move to their new house as well as my grandparent to theirs, and they want me to help them move in." Gabby said "I can come and help, than after that we can go to my house to see if you can transform, but don't wear any sleeves, and if you wear something that shows your midriff, that would be great." After Gabby hung up, Lilly wondered what she did to her jumpsuit, but decided to listen, and put and a red tank top with a black oval, that showed her midriff, a black scooter skirt, and combat boots that used to be her mom's.

After breakfast, Gabby came over and offered her help and also Chris skated over and decided to help. They first went to the address to Jazz's house they waited and found her car, out came Jazz with her hair in a bun, wearing glasses, a grey business suit, and black heels, then two boys that appeared to be twins at the age of sixteen both with brown hair, one wearing a black t-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of green cargo shorts and brown boots, the other wearing a white t-shirt under a green sweater vest, a pair of jeans and brown shoes. When the one in the sweater vest saw Lilly and her friend he asked "Lilly aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Lilly sighed and said "Chris, Gabby I would like you to meet," point to Jazz and continues "my aunt Jazz," point to the guy in the shorts "and my cousins Jake," points to the guy in the sweater vest "and Nathan."

After putting Jazz's, Nathan's, and Jake's stuff away they went to Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's new house with Jazz and her children and saw that the grandparents were already moving stuff in, Jack saw his grandkids and gave them all a bear hug saying "Good to see you future ghost hunters." Nathan wheezed "First I doubt we are going to be ghost hunters," Lilly thought _Maybe not you_ and Nathan continued "Second, while we are happy to see you, could you let go of us before we die due to lack of air." And Jack did. As the family was moving stuff Lilly asked her grandpa "Grandpa have you been working on any new ghost hunting gear since I last saw you" Jack said proudly "You bet! "Jack leaves for a second and comes back with a smaller version of the Fenton thermos and says "This is the Fenton thermos version 2.0, half the size and twice the sucking power of the original version." Lilly asked "Can I have it?" Jack said "Sure we made plenty, now I have to reassemble the Fenton Portal." Lilly figured this would help her understand how it works, and if another ghost attacks, she can send them back to the ghost zone, and say "Why don't I help you?"

Once they finished moving, and building the portal, Lilly's parents were about to leave and Lilly said "I'm going to Gabby's for a while I'll meet you home." Jazz was going back home and called her boys Jake said "I think we'll meet you back home." Nathan said "Yeah, we thought we should catch up with our cousin." Before Lilly could protest Jazz agreed and drove home, and when they left Nathan and Jake after making sure that no one was around Jake asked "Alright what's going on?" Lilly said "What do you mean, aren't we catching up" Nathan said "You have never been interested in ghost hunting before, now you asked grandpa about his latest invention, and offer to help built the ghost portal?" Lilly said "You heard of the ghost attack at school, well events like that change people." Jake said "We talked about this and decided there's more to the story, now spill or we'll tell our mom and Uncle Danny and Aunt Sam." Lilly decided to tell them everything, about the attack, about the diary and finished by telling them about how Gabby has finished redesigning the jumpsuit Grandma and Grandpa Fenton made. Nathan and Chris had a hard time processing this, but believed her and wanted to see the transformation too, and the all left for Gabby's house.

When they got to Gabby's room, Gabby grabbed a box and handed it to Lilly. Lilly opened the box and gasped, she decided to try it on, she went to Gabby's bathroom to, even though she was wearing it over her outfit, she wanted privacy. When Lilly came out she wore a two-piece outfit that was now sleeveless (which explains why Gabby asked not to wear sleeves), it showed he midriff (also explains what Gabby asked for), there was a white skirt attached with a black trim, the belt had a LP buckle, the gloves were now black fingerless, and the boots were replaced with the same kind of boots Gabby wore, Gabby said "I thought you could use the boot compartments to hide small ghost gear. Do you like the outfit?" Lilly thought this outfit felt right on her and said "I love it, thanks Gabby! Now to find out if I can transform." Lilly thought about being a ghost and said her dad's battle cry she read in her mom's diary "I'm going ghost!" Then a white ring appeared on her middle and split into two, one ring going up the other going down, by the time the rings disappeared the outfit inversed, her hair was snow white, and after looking in the mirror she had green glowing eyes. Lilly said happily "It worked, I'm a ghost!" Lilly decided to try her powers out, she made her hand intangible and got her hand through a book case, then she decided to try floating and succeeded and then said to Jake and Nathan "I think a good way to work on my flying is getting you home." Nathan and Jake didn't seem to have a problem and after saying goodbye to Chris and Gabby she flew carrying Nathan and Jake home without anyone noticing and Lilly flew home, she saw a bush nearby her house, hid behind it and changed back and got inside, just in time for dinner.


	7. Town Meeting and Town Beating

Chapter6: Town Meeting and Town Beating

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

After a few days of homework and practicing Lilly's powers, the last day before they return to school has come; the news said that there would be a town meeting that evening for the concern adults to talk about keeping the children safe. Lilly had a plan to come to that meeting, she may not be an adult, but she is concerned about the ghost threat.

That evening Sam and Danny were about to leave, and saw Lilly reading a book. Danny said "The meeting might take a while, are you sure you'll be okay?" Lilly smiled and said "Don't worry, I finished the assignments my teachers sent, I am just fine." Sam said "Alright, just don't wait up if we come home late." And they left the house, Lilly waited at the window for the car to be out of sight and once it was, she went ghost, grabbed her thermos and headed to town hall, the place of the meeting.

At the meeting the mayor a woman with curly auburn hair, wearing a white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black high heels, went and said attention everyone as we all know that after the ghost attack in Lincoln High School, we are concerned about the children, so does anyone have any suggestions of what to do?" A mysterious voice said "I have a suggestion," the voice came from Walker and some of his goons appeared and Walker continued saying "You don't stop us." Jack and Maddie stood up and Jack said "You're going down" takes out the Fenton Fisher, realizing it is tangled up, and while he tries to untangle it he say "As soon as I untangle this thing." But Jack didn't have the chance because two of Walkers goons knocked Jack and Maddie out. As people were panicking, Sam told Danny "Do something!" Danny said "I can't, too many people for me to go ghost." Two more of Walker's goons grabbed Danny and Sam, Walker approached them saying "Looks like there is nothing for you to do now punk." Then a voice said "He may not be able to do anything," Lilly appeared and punched Walker and continued "but I can." Walker recognised her as Danny Phantom's daughter and yelled "YOU!" Lilly smiled saying "Me. I thought something like this would happen, from the worst sheriff ever." Walker angrily said "What did you say?" Lilly said "WORST. SHERIFF. EVER." Walker angrily ordered every one of his goons "ALL OF YOU GET THAT GHOST GIRL!" As the guard ghosts advanced, Lilly smiled saying "Too easy" and take out her thermos and sucks them all up. Walker seeing this said "What you do." Lilly points to her thermos saying "Fenton thermos 2.0 half the size, twice the sucking power of the original." Walker said "I'm going to put you and your dad into my jail." Lilly said "Since you're the sheriff of the ghost zone, not on earth , you have no jurisdiction, and trying to arrest people without jurisdiction is against the law, and you know what happens when someone brakes the law?" she then sucks Walker in the thermos, as Walker was being sucked in, he said "I will get you, someday!" Lilly said "But not someday soon" she turns to see her parents stare at her, and says "Oh high there sir and madam, I was just flying around and I saw the attack, so I thought I should do something." Lilly see her parents not look convinced and says "You're not buying this are you?" Danny says "Not a word Lilly, we'll talk about this later, meanwhile go home." Lilly says "Alright but give me a second." Lilly goes to the podium in the front and says "Hi. My name is Lilly Phantom. I just wanted to let you know, I will be around if another ghost attack, in the meantime, bye" and she flies to the ceiling then goes intangible to go through on the way home.

Once Danny and Sam came home Lilly said "I guess I have some explaining to do." Danny said "We both do." Lilly told her parents about how her powers protected her from Walker and his goons, and finding Sam's diary, and everything else ghost related about what happened and then Lilly said "But please, don't make me give up being Lilly Phantom, in Amity Park I was away the girl that was just there, but here, I feel truly at home, and when learning about my powers, fighting Walker, it felt so right, and I know I was born to protect Astral City, just like how you protected Amity Park." Danny said "Alright, but I would like you to call me if a ghost attack is too much for you, deal." Lilly said "Deal."


	8. Back to School

Chapter 7 Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

The next day at the rebuilt school as soon as Lilly got in she saw everyone was reading the local newspaper and asked the kid closest to her why everyone was reading it, the kid pointed to the headline saying "Lilly Phantom Saves Town Meeting" and that everyone that is reading it says that Lilly Phantom sounds cool. Nathan and Jake just came from the office getting their schedules and Nathan said "Why did you tell the town's people your ghost name?" Lilly said "I figure, better tell my name now then wait and have people call me a lame name, like before people in Amity Park knew my dad was called Danny Phantom, they called him Inviso-Bill." Jake said "Well hard to find a worse name, but people can try."

After getting somewhat used to being back in school, during lunch hour, Gabby and Lilly thought of ways to help Lilly balancing school work with ghost fighting, from me signing up for the weight room two times a week, so if something happens and Lilly would have to use her natural abilities, and boost her gym grade which is currently a C+, to bringing small ghost tools with her.

Lilly went out to take some fresh air, when suddenly a blast shot at her, she looked up and saw someone she saw on her father's ghost files, he looked more high tech, than his file but him none the less…Skulker. Lilly, lucky no one else was there, shouted "What do you want?" Skulker while pointing a laser from his wrist at her said "I have come to do what I have been waiting for the past fourteen years, to add you to my collection." Lilly said "I thought you were hunting my dad." Skulker said "Don't worry, I will be sure to have his pelt, like what I vowed long ago, but I have waited to find out if the rumor of your powers was true so I could come for you, since you are the first halfa born with your powers, instead of being a clone or because of a portal accident, you are also rare and unique, my kind of prey." Lilly said as she transformed "I'll try to be hard to catch." And the fight starts.

Gabby, Chris, Nathan and Jake, saw out the window that Lilly was fighting a ghost, and having difficulty, Jake and Nathan lead Gabby and Chris to their lockers and got out four wrist rays and gave one to Gabby and one to Chris, but Chris said "Why did you bring these. Nathan said "Our grandparents wanted us to have protection."

Lilly was being held at the neck by Skulker, when a ray hid him, forcing him to let go of Lilly, and saw Lilly's friends and cousins, and Skulker shouted "You'll pay for disrupting the hunt "and shot a laser, Chris having a skateboard with him shredded (don't know if that's how the term shredding is used because I don't ride skateboards) the pavement avoiding and firing laser of his own, making direct hits, Gabby avoiding by making far jumps and flips and then fired her own lasers, and Nathan and Jake just dodged and fired.

While Skulker was distracted Lilly flew behind him and fired an ecto-blast of her own, when it looked like he was down he asked the others how they did what they did. Chris said he works hard on skateboarding, but didn't want to show off when Lilly and Gabby were around, Gabby said her parent enrolled her in ballet and gymnastics when she was in elementary and junior high school, and Jake and Nathan said was they inherited the hunting gene and asked Lilly if she was alright Lilly said "I'm fine, at least now Skulker will be easier because he is really a little guy." Chris said "You mean he's a softy." Lilly said "No, I mean he's really a little guy" she takes Skulker's metal head showing his true look (Author's note the conversation came from fan fiction writer PS2wizard). And Lilly sucks small Skulker into the thermos, but he said "I will capture you all, do you hear me?" The rest of the day was uneventful, except, everyone making Lilly a schedule to balance school work, ghost fighting and relaxing.


	9. Fun Day at the Mall

Chapter 8 Fun Day at the Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

At the mall Lilly, Gabby, and Chris were planning a day of fun, first while Gabby is off shopping for clothes, Lilly and Chris would go at the arcade, because with Gabby, who knows when she'll be finished, then at noon they go to the food court, being sure Gabby finishes shopping by then, then see the latest spy movie, Chris likes the action, Gabby likes the outfits the agents got to where, and Lilly liked everything, including hearing that one of the main characters is female.

When the three passed an electronic store, Lilly's ghost sense kicked in and suddenly all the electronics levitated and a ghost with shade covering his eyes, a white mullet, wearing a black button suit, and a white cape. Lilly recognised him in the ghost files as Technus, the technology controlling ghost, Lilly ran and hid behind a plant and transformed into Lilly Phantom, and flew ready to fight Technus.

Technus was levitating the electronics, causing a panic and then noticed Lilly and said "So, you are Lilly Phantom, I am sure you would be smart enough to avoid a fight with me Technus, master of technology." Lilly said "You really need to stop with the intro, I mean I'm the daughter of Danny Phantom, the guy that beat you many times, but you don't hear me shouting my name toward the sky." Technus said "Your father may have defeated me in the past, but you are in over your head, especially when where playing on my home field advantage, he uses the electronics to make a robotic suit, and uses his powers to go in it. Lilly tried many things, from punching to kicking, to blasting the suit, but she barely made a dent, the Technus flung her to a wall, where she saw a fire hydrant, and had an idea.

Technus believing he won shouted "Yes! And with all this technology, I will rule the world!" "Hey, Tech dork!" He looked down and saw Lilly and she asked "You know the problem with a lot of electronics?" Technus said "The huge prices, I don't have to worry because I can just control them, but still." Lilly said "Nope." And Lilly shot at the sprinkler system above Technus causing his suit to short out, and Lilly said as she took out her thermos "The problem is that many electronics don't do well with water. Luckily my thermos is." And she used her thermos and sucked Technus in but not before he said "I'll be back child, count on it!"

Lilly hid behind the same plant she hid behind before and changed back to her human form, where Gabby and Chris arrive. Chris asks "Lilly, ready for the arcade?" Lilly said "I think, I beat the biggest villain of the day, so I'll go do a little shopping with Gabby, I could use some more outfits, and I`ll go to the book store, then lunch then the movie. Everyone agreed and went to have a fun day.


	10. Fundraising Problems

Chapter 9 Fundraising Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Lilly, Gabby and Chris were walking to the city zoo; Chis not seeming to be interested said "Why are we going to the zoo again?" Gabby said "I thought I could get inspiration from the animal, from the patterns, to their features." Chris said "Alright and why Lilly and I are here?" Lilly said "I haven't been to this zoo, and I always loved animal, and your options were this, or playing princess tea party with your little sister Amy." Chris realized that it was true and said "All right."

When they entered the zoo, they couldn't believe how depressing the zoo was, the cages were so small, there was hardly any room for the animals, some shared a cage but they needed two different climates, like they put the penguins with the camels, and they all shared a sloppy food, Chris joked "The sad part is I would most likely eat that than the food at the school cafeteria." And Gabby pointed "And the souvenirs in the gift shop seemed to be recalled mechadizes from other zoos" They saw that it was true, the stuffed animals and mugs were deformed and the shirts looked ugly and falling apart. Lilly asked "What happened to this zoo." The zoo keeper an out of shape man, wearing a uniform said "The zoo had little interest, and money here is tight, to get the place in better shape it needs a lot of money." Lilly asked "How much money" The zoo keeper said "five hundred thousand dollars" (Authors note: I don't know how much for keeping a zoo running so just go with it.) Gabby said "That's a lot of cash." After the zookeeper left Lilly said "Why don't we hold fundraisers?" Gabby said "I'm sorry Lilly, but the three of us can't do that." Chris said "Yeah we can't make a difference like that." Lilly seemed determined anyway.

What they didn't know was that two figures one a shadowy figure and the other a short man wearing butler style clothing, were watching and the man said "Looks like the phantom girl is willing to make the zoo improve." The figure said "Well Bertrand, imagine all the hard work she'll put into fundraising, and how miserable she'll be if it all falls apart, maybe more than what I got form aiming at teens insecurities." And they laughed.

The next day at noon Lilly was seen in the hallway hosting a bake sale, Gabby came and said "You know, even if you sell every treat hear, it won't be enough for the zoo." Lilly said "That why, last night I studied to find fundraising ideas." Lilly then takes out a binder that says "Fundraising Ideas"

Suddenly Lilly, ghost sense activated and a green wolf appeared and destroyed all of Lilly's treats and disappeared. Lilly said "It's alright, I have many more ideas.

But everything Lilly tried was ruined by a mysterious ghost that after messing everything up, from messing the cars at her car wash, to destroying the cans she was going to sell for scrap metal. Lilly had become a depressed mess.

One day Chris, Gabby and Lilly's cousins were going to talk to her and found her and saw her hair was messed up and her hearing a grey sweat-shirt, faded jeans and white sneakers. Chris said "Are you alright Lilly?" Lilly said "I realised you and Gabby were right, it's pointless to try raising funds to improve the zoo, I think I am not fundraising, I'm fund lowering." Lilly the tosses her binder of fundraising ideas and left. Jake said "Why not at least see these ideas?" and after opening the book they realized Lilly came up with great ideas and decided to try a few of them, Gabby made a fashion show, with inspiration from the animals and made hoodies with animal ears, jackets and dresses with animal pattern and items with fake fur and animal skin. Chris zoomed around collecting cans for scrap metal money and after talking to their mother and Aunt and Uncle Nathan and Chris made a new bake sale. Danny, Sam and Jazz also helped by calling adults they knew and asking for help to raise funds, and the adults got their kids to help in ways like being models at Gabby's fashion show, to kids having a party with lots of soda cans for scrap money, to selling their own treat.

Unaware of what was going on, Lilly was up a hill feeling miserable, when her ghost since kicked in, Lilly transformed and went to find the ghost, and saw a shadowy figure and a man in butler style clothing, she remembered them as Penelope Spectra, and her assistant Bertrand, and Lilly noticed the mist around Spectra, and heard her say "I knew ruining Lilly's fundraising attempts would make her miserable, this is better than when I was feeding off her father's misery during spirit week." Bertrand said "It was fun transforming and messing with everything." Lilly was enraged, they ruined her fundraisers, and she was going to make them pay, she appeared before them and said "Hey, you two like misery, well I'm going to make you miserable." Spectra said "Bertrand sick her." Bertrand turned into a wolf and jumped at Lilly, but she made an ecto ray and shot him back to a tree, causing him to change back, and Lilly sucked him up, Spectra snuck behind put Lilly in a headlock, Lilly struggling said "Let me go!" Spectra said "Why would I do that, with delicious misery, of all your work failing every attempt." Suddenly a ray shot causing Spectra to release Lilly, Lilly turned to the direction of the ray and saw her dad in his ghost form and her mother with the Fenton Peeler in her hands, Sam then activated the peeler and Sam then wore armor, and shot a ray causing Spectra to peel to an old woman, and Lilly sucked Spectra up.

When both Danny and Lilly changed back to their human forms, Lilly asked "What are you doing here, not that I don't appreciate the help." Danny said "We were looking for you, when my ghost since kicked in and heard what they did to your fundraising." Sam said "I prefer animals to be set free, but we are proud of you trying to make the zoo a nicer place, and we both agree, no one messes with the work of our little girl, no one." Lilly said "Did you say a surprise."

They drove to the zoo and saw that a check for five hundred thousand dollar and construction. When they exited the can Gabby, Chris and Lilly's cousins were there to talk to her. Chris said "We realized we can make a difference, starting with your binder", and hand her the binder. Lilly smiled realizing everyone worked and the zoo will be better than ever.

The next day at school Mr. Black came to talk to her and said "Miss Fenton, I heard it was you who started the fundraising for the zoo, so I was wondering if you would be part of our fundraising team to buy new computers?" Lilly smiled knowing that with Spectra and Bertrand gone, no one can mess with anything and said "I do have a few ideas."


	11. Note a Capter

Authors note.

I am having trouble, finding ideas for chapters on adventures for Lilly Phantom, so I will be taking request on ideas for adventures, you can think of, if you have any, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you.


	12. Training Plans

Training Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Lilly was in her ghost form in the woods seemingly frustrated and blasting rocks, then she inhales a large breath and screams, then Lilly says "Why can't I do it?" A voice said "Do what?" Lilly turns around and there was her father, in his ghost form. Lilly said "I was trying to make a ghostly wail, but all that came out was a regular scream." Danny said "You need to relax, I wasn't supposed to have that power till I was twenty-four, but I got it at fourteen." Lilly said "Yeah, but I did a wail, as a baby, I should be able to do it now." Danny said "Is something wrong besides the wail." Lilly sighed and said "I have been off my game lately."

Flashback to Monday

Lilly was chasing an ecto-puss, above the sky, the ecto-puss looked forward, turned intangible, Lilly didn't understand until she went head first into the bell on the school clock tower.

Flash to Tuesday

Lilly was battling a ghostly blob, she flies to punch it the blob spit goop at Lilly and she is the stuck on a bill board.

Flash to Weds day

Lilly tries to fire at a green ghost but misses and hit a telephone phone and hit another and cause a domino effect till it hit a building.

Flash to Thursday

Lilly is chasing the group of ghost and the ghost make multiple blasts, causing her to return to her human form, she falls and we hear her saying "I don't think my body is supposed to bend this way."

End Flashbacks

Lilly said "And today, I got my butt kicked by Box Lunch, that's almost as bad as the Box Ghost." Danny said "How about this weekend we go have a father-daughter trip, we can go and train, plus we haven't had much bonding since we moved here." Lilly said "That would be great, to where?" Danny said "How about to Cat's Eye Lake, it's a nice camp ground, with plenty of space for training." Lilly smiled because she liked camping, ever since she was little. Danny said "Let's get going with our powers, we'll be ready and at the lake in no time. They flew off, UN awhere that a robotic bug, was watching them the whole time.

In the wood's Danny and Lilly have set camp, Lilly said "Mom didn't look happy knowing we were going to the wood without her." Danny said "I know, but she understood that it was for bonding and traning, and she made us promise to be careful not to damage too much trees." Lilly said "Well I can understand that, we don't want Undergrowth to attack us during training.


	13. Fight in the Woods

Fight in the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny was throwing targets for Lilly to blast, when suddenly, their ghost senses went off. Danny told Lilly "Wait here, its most likely an animal, but to be safe change back to your human form." And Lilly did wearing a purple hoodie, baggy jeans and combat boots, trying to look more like a camper.

Danny flew off to investigate, not realizing until it was too late that a black gloved and grabbed him. Danny turned and said "You!" The mysterious person said "Hello Daniel, so good to see you again." The person the electrocuted Danny, causing him to return to Danny Fenton, and knocked out.

While Lilly was waiting, she started to worry; _Dad should be back by now._ Suddenly she heard a growl from behind her; she turned around and saw a ghost bear, with six arms. Lilly went ghost and blasted it, then more ghostly animals surrounded her. The animals all pounced on her, but Lilly ducked, causing the animals to run into one another, Lilly started to fly away, then the animals chased her, Lilly blasted them, and said "Common, you critter haven't laid a paw on me yet." Suddenly from behind the bear grabbed her, realizing this and not having the strength to escape she continues "First time for everything."

The ghost bear took her to a cabin that seemed old, threw her in the cabin where there was little furniture and lots of animal skinned décor.

Lilly turned around and saw a ghost which resembled a vampire; Lilly remembered reading about him this ghost the halfa Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius.

Lilly said "What do you want Plasmius!" Vlad said "Why Lilith, was wondering if you were interested in join me." Lilly said sarcasically"Thanks for the opportunity but, I have to pass, I have this thing against working for half ghost that endanger lives for selfish reasons, now if you excuse me, I am camping with my dad, and he's most likly looking for me." Vlad then snaps his fingers and the ghost bear comes in caring a container that glowed, implying its ghost proof, and in the container was her father.

Lilly tried to fly to her dad, but Vlad grabbed her arm and said "I don't think so. Now are you still willing to turn down my offer?" Lilly said "Of course!" and fired a ghost ray at him, the battle began, however Vlad duplicated himself and surrounded Lilly and blasted her, she fell having difficulty getting up, then Vlad went back to one and said "Maybe the death of your father will make you see things my way." Vlad approaches the container and charges a blast, as he was about to fire Lilly yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" And from that yell came a ghostly wail which threw Vlad at the wall and broke Danny's container. Lilly felt the after effect and reverted to her human form and collapsed from exhaustion. Vlad came back furious and ready to blast her saying "You will regret that Lilith." Luckily Danny was there and blasted Vlad, who then called his animals, but Danny beat them all. Vlad realizing his defeat fled, but not without saying "You may have stopped me Daniel, but your daughter will join me!"

When coming back on Sunday Danny asked Lilly "Are you better, you did do a ghostly wail on Vlad?" Lilly smiled "I feel great, after Vlad I feel I can handle anything." Suddenly they heard a voice saying "I am Box Lunch master of all things cardboard and tasty!" They turned to see the ghost. Lilly transformed and said "And I mean anything." Lilly then went to get payback for before and Danny smiled clearly proud of his daughter.


End file.
